


Rainbow Veins

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Rainbows, F/F, Ilia Amitola - Freeform, Ilia Amitola/Neon Katt - Freeform, Neon Katt - Freeform, Neon Katt/Ilia Amitola, Shenanigans, date fic, idk my challenge was almost over at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Ilia and Neon grab a bite at their favorite diner, then catch a Mechanical Girls concert. Double Rainbows (Ilia x Neon)





	Rainbow Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the rarest rarepair there is... WAHAHA!

Ilia glanced at her Scroll, waiting patiently. Neon was supposed to meet her here, but the cat faunus with the orange tail was usually late for everything. Ilia had shown up early by chance, making her wait time even longer.

  
She decided she'd step into the nearby bakery for a snack. The adorable girl behind the counter took her order, mesmerizing Ilia with her movements.

  
' _Snap out of it, Scale Face! Your girlfriend will be here any minute!_ ' Ilia had to remind herself. She knew Neon looked at other girls, too, but she still felt bad. Even when she and Neon compared notes it still seemed like she was being a poor girlfriend.

  
Ilia paid for her pastry and a tumbler of milk, flipping the cashier a few Lien for herself. She was super cute for a human girl, with deep purple eyes and stunning tear hair. She had nothing on Katt, though.

  
Speaking of who, she found Neon waiting by the same lamppost she'd been standing underneath.

  
"Sorry I kept you waiting, Ilia!" Katt apologized, nuzzling Ilia's neck. "Flynt went a little crazy during band practice again. I'm surprised he hasn't broken an instrument yet." The catgirl whipped her tail back and forth, the bright orange appendage tossing fur this way and that. "Cripes, I'm shedding all over you! Sorry, dear!"

  
"It's okay, Meow Mix! I'll make Kobalt a super itchy sweater out of your fur one of these days!" Ilia joked. Kobalt would absolutely hate that.

  
"He'd probably set it on fire, Scale Face!" Katt fired back, the two of them laughing at the idea of Kobalt Wolfsbane itching uncontrollably. The two of them walked down the street toward their favorite eatery. Ilia shared her pastry and milk with Neon, the catgirl forever grateful for a glass of milk.

  
A new tumbler was never a bad choice, either.

  
"You would ruin your appetite before I showed up, Scale Face!" Neon nicked, smirking in a catty fashion. Ilia rolled her eyes as her skin turned an orange that matched Katt's hair.

  
"I haven't eaten since breakfast to prepare for this meal. Half of a pastry won't hinder me one bit! Especially if Violette is cooking!" Ilia retorted, her eyes becoming stars at the thought of her favorite cook.

  
"I think you like her more than you like me!" Neon complained, pouting a bit.

  
"Well, she's a better cook than you, easily, but I don't get to kiss her and touch her butt..." Ilia returned, grabbing herself a handful for good measure. Neon let out a loud 'MRRP' noise like surprised cats usually do, and Ilia laughed loudly at her.

  
"Shush!" Katt complained, grabbing for Ilia's chest. The reptile's body turned a bright red at that. "Haha!"

  
"Is it even _legal_ to be that gross in public?" They heard a wolfy voice ask them. Suddenly a wolf boy and a spider boy crossed paths with the girls.

  
"You should talk, Fluffy! You and your spider are always being gross and cute!" Ilia retorted. The spider faunus with the roan hair rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Cynnamyn. You know I'm not wrong."

  
"What are you two out destroying?" Neon asked the two boys. Kobalt chuckled.

  
"We're headed to the Extra Life to catch a concert!" The wolf boy bragged, wiggling his fluffy wolf ears. "The Mechanical Girls are playing a free show tonight! They're supposed to be there for a few hours if you ladies wanted to swing by after... whatever it is you're going to do."

  
"Sounds fun! What do you say, Ilia?" Neon asked. Ilia nodded. The two couples parted ways then. Ilia and Neon finally reached their destination, the Silver Hooks Seafood Shack. Though primarily a seafood joint, the small restaurant also served burgers and other fast food staples.

  
"Table for two, please and thank you! Also, is Violette working this afternoon?" Ilia asked the boy behind the counter.

  
"She is, actually!" He answered. Ilia pumped her fist at that. The boy led the couple to a table and took their drink orders. Ilia asked for a cream soda while Katt got a strawberry shake. Neon perused the menu for a moment, though she knew her order already.

  
"What can I get for you ladies?" The server asked them, a redhead with a beaming smile and bright scarlet eyes. The two of them were rendered speechless for a moment before collecting themselves and ordering.

  
"I'll have the Tubular Tuna, please! Onion rings and fries mixed!" Katt asked the redhead. "OOH and some of those fried dough balls!!" The redhead scribbled down the order swiftly.

  
"And for you, ma'am?" She asked Ilia.

  
"Just tell Violette that Ilia is here and would like the usual! Tell her to go heavy this time, I've got quite an appetite! Please, and thank you!" Ilia replied. The server eyed her curiously but took the order all the same. The redhead disappeared, Ilia and Neon both gawking at her until she was out of sight.

  
"Gods, she was pretty!" Neon sighed. Ilia nodded in agreement. A cook with lilac hair appeared at their table.

  
"You just _had_ to show up and make me work harder, didn't you?" She asked Ilia. Neon was taken aback, but Ilia just let the words roll off her back.

  
"Of course I did, Violette!" The reptile retorted. Oh, so this was her friend on the inside. The two of them chatted a moment longer before Violette returned to the kitchen to finish their order.

  
Their redhead beauty appeared again soon, holding a large serving tray in one hand. She placed Neon's awesome tuna melt and sides in front of her. Then she set an enormous platter of deep fried goodness before Ilia. Neon's eyes turned to stars at the sight of the meal.

  
"Calm down, Cattail! I'll share with you!" And so the two of them began their magnificent meal. Surprisingly, the two of them didn't need any to-go boxes; they finished off Ilia's mountain of fried seafood in that one sitting.

  
They then made their way to the Extra Life club to watch the Mechanical Girls play a handful of songs. About seven songs in they had both had their fill and left for Ilia's flat, as Neon's apartment was further than either of them wanted to walk that night. They needed a night together, anyhow.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Rainbow Veins' by Owl City
> 
> If RT won't give Ilia a cute gf then I WILL!!


End file.
